Examine the stimulated secretion of multiple interior pituitary hormones using the combined anterior pituitary hormone test in euthyroid men compared with hypothyroid patients before and after thyroid hormone replacement. These studies will clarify the nature of altered pituitary hormone secretion and clearance in primary hypothyroidism.